Data storage libraries are systems that store large amounts of data for archival and backup applications. Example computer storage libraries may include, but are not limited to, tape libraries, which store data on tape cartridges, and optical jukeboxes, which store data on optical discs. In many cases data storage libraries include robotic devices for automatically loading and unloading storage media from storage drives. In the case of tape libraries, a robot may automatically load and eject cartridges from tape drives. With optical jukeboxes, the robot may automatically load and eject optical discs from optical drives.
Data storage libraries often include expensive components that are resource-intensive. In addition, data storage libraries may have a large physical footprint that consume valuable space within a datacenter or cloud computing environment. To minimize costs and inefficacies, many system administrators are reluctant to deploy more data storage library resources than needed. However, storage demands may increase over time as more clients are added and more data is generated. System administrators may be challenged with adding more library capacity while providing minimal disruption. Failure to meet storage demands carries the risk of data loss, reduced quality of service, and financial penalties.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.